Rotten Love
by KaylieUnicorn
Summary: After cotillion the king invites Uma, Gil and Harry over to Auradon. Ben can't stand to be with an imperfect Mal and they break up. So she is broken but she soon discovers that her love is closer than she thinks. I suck at summaries but it will be great. Harry Hook x Mal Will need to be mature to read
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

After events of cotillion Ben asks Uma, Gil and Harry to Auradon. They accept and Uma is kept under close watch by fairy godmother and the others are basically free. About a month afterwards, Ben is fed up with Mal's imperfections... And so our story begins :-)

I k ow its small but the next chapter will be gr8 :-)


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except for the plot and storyline. Characters belong to Disney ... which is a real pity. :(**

Mal's POV

He hit me. Ben hit me. I can't believe this. I know that how I am makes him mad sometimes but this is too much.

"How could you Mal! Did you forget that you have to at least try to be ladylike for a dinner!!" Another smack.

I step back gathering my thoughts and my breath. _You are the daughter of Maleficent, the mistress of evil! You aren't the one who gets hit! You give the hits!_

"Ben stop! You are not going to hit me again. I'm leaving." I said, with no emotion.

Just as I was heading to the door, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me. Screaming at me. Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't believe that I thought that I acutually loved him at a time. He tried to slap me again, but this time I caught his hand and twisted it. Not enough to hurt him bad but enough to let him know I could. He stepped in front of me.

"NO!! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE YET! I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" Ben screamed. This was one of the reasons I don't like him, he has these huge temper tantrums when he doesn't get his way.

"What Ben! What is your question?" I yelled, as I pulled away.

" Why do you not want to have sex with me? Am I not enough for you? I can give you everything. All I ask is that you put up with me and fuck me. Put on a show. Is that so hard?" He said, walking to me.

 _I can't believe that he is bringing this up again,_ I thought. Ben has been mentioning that and the more he mentions it the more I don't want to do it. I am still a virgin, because on the isle I scared everyone away and here I was told not to have sex until marriage. That's what I plan to do, but after this, I don't think I can ever do that with Ben.

"I WILL NOT FUCK A MAN THAT I DO NOT LOVE, MUCH LESS A MAN WHO HITS ME! GOODBYE!" I snapped at him.

"GO AHEAD! YOUR WORTHLESS TO ME ANYWAYS!" Ben yelled, as I ran.

I needed to go away. I needed to talk to someone who I trust. Or better yet people I trust. I ran from the room and towards the VK hangout. It was built after Uma and the guys came over to Auradon about a month ago. It pretty big and really cosy because we are all using our money to make it and put more, better quality things inside. It has a TV, three couches, some beds, a pool table, etc.

Anyways everyone was there. As soon as I got through the door, I locked it and fell down. All eyes were on me. The tears fell. Evie, Uma and Gil all came to comfort me while Jay and Carlos helped me to a seat. And Harry sat down, but to be fair, I didn't expect him to do anything really. Harry is a really kind of quite until he knows what's going on. And he's really a sweet guy to his friends, just don't tell anyone.

Once I was comfortable enough to stop crying. Uma broke the silence. And I realized everyone was waiting on me.

"So... are you gonna tell us what happened or are we just gonna sit here and watch your face bruise?" She said.

"Is it that obvious?" I said, nervously.

"No just if you look hard enough" Uma replied.

"I can hide it for you" Evie said, smiling softly.

"It should be healed in 4 days" Carlos said, after examining it.

"Thanks. Let's get this over with..." I smiled and said "Ben and I were on a date with Aladin and Jasmine, and I accidentally ate a pepper, so of course I grabbed the first thing I could to cool myself off and I gulped it down and it turns out I took Jasmine's drink and spilt Aladins."

"That's not that bad, right?" Evie said lightly.

I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Anyways, Ben dragged me all the way back to his room and started screaming at me telling me how I was worthless and not even trying" Tears were forming again, as I relived the memory. " Then he smacked me and asked me why I don't have sex with him. And I told him I won't have sex with a man I don't love. Then I left..."

For the next 15 minutes everyone was yelling and aurguing about how they wished they fed him to the sharks or never saved his life. Then I noticed Harry hadn't said anything, and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry to interupt but where is Harry?" I questioned.

"Oh yea he left about 10 minutes ago" Gil said. "Something about 'don't touch my friend '. No that wasn't it... What word did he use?.."

"He going to hurt Ben!" Evie exclaimed.

"You can't seriously be sticking up for him!" Uma yelled.

"No! He will be sent back to the isle if he hurts Ben!" Evie explained.

"Lets go!" Jay yelled

 **That's right I cliffhangered u. But don't worry. I'll probly update every couple days. Also I will be going over the past chapters sometimes like this one**

 **Also thanks for the reviews guys. Ps. Read Gil's last comment and remember it in upcoming chapters ;)n**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support and love. Again I don't own anything except the plot line. Which is a real pity. :(**

 **Enjoy!!**

Harry's POV

After hearing Mal's story, I tried my best to keep my calm. But my roots still stay in the Isle, as well as my instincts.

I silently got up and headed silently towards the back door. This hangout has 3 parts.The beds, th kitchen and the lounge. The kitchen was added last and it was decided that we have a backdoor, in case of emergencies. The front was near the lounge. So I decided to sneak out the back.

I was almost to the back door, when Gil saw me. I froze. I hadn't realized that he was there. _But of course he is in here, Gil can't get enough of Auradon's food,_ I thought. Gil cocked an eyebrow, and continued chewing on his chips.

"These are way better than they were on the Isle. Don't you think?" He said, acting oblivious.

I rolled my eyes, and started to continue my way to the door, when Gil stepped in front of me. I've known him long enough to know that he can be dumb sometimes but others he can be really smart.

"Get out of the way, mate" I said, "You should know that I can and will get out that door"

"I know what you are doing, but I don't know why? Tell me and you can pass." He said with a smile.

"No one hurts my friends,"I said, "you know that, Gil, its Pirate's Code"

"Nuh-uh, that's not that look, nope, I haven't seen that look in a long while, and bro I have seen the 'Pirates Code' look in your eye but that's not it", Gil ranted, "We will talk about it later though. Don't get caught."

He walked away, and so did I. I was taking my time on my way to Ben's room. My plan was to confront him and probably scare him, although I wanted to do much, much more. I had always liked Mal and sometimes I feel weird around her.

Next thing that I knew I was at his door. I took a deep breath and said " Ooohhh Ben...". Before waltzing in.

"What do you want Harry?" He said, staring at some papers. I smirked and grabbed a chair and plopping my feet on the desk.

"Ohh, I see, your probably tired aren't you Ben. Well let see maybe you wouldn't be if you didn't HURT MAL!!" I snapped mid sentence.

"Maybe if she tried a little for me I wouldn't have done that!" Ben said still not looking up.

"Oh, so are we not going to included the fact that you told her to be herself, hmmmmm?" I know I was pressing but I couldn't help myself.

"I, ummm-" he replied looking up.

The door swung open and all the VK's stormed in. Looking from me to Ben.

"How could you Ben?" Evie screeched.

" And Harry! How dare you go without us? You know we all wanted to do this!" Uma said, and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Yet you all sat there like fishes in a pond", I said.

"You don't treat a girl like that anywhere. Isle or Auradon." Jay said, while Evie held him back.

"GET OUT ALL OF YOU!!" Ben screamed.

"No Ben you don't get to treat my friends like that. That's it! I can't stand you and I regret ever being with you! WE ARE DONE!" She yelled through tears. "Lets go guys"

I hate seeing Mal upset, but I am very happy to hear they weren't together anymore.

 **So... how was it?? I know I might be able to update tonight or tomorrow depending on how the words and ideas flow! Love u Btw I'm trying to get some romance in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except the plot. Which is a real pity**

Mal's POV

After the breakup, I was free. And the rest of us VK's were acting out of line as well. To be honest, it was really fun. We did what we want, when we wanted. It was so mush more fun to have Harry, Uma and Gil, too.

But probably the best part was Ben's face as he realized how it was his fault.

About a month after the breakup, we all sat in the hangout after being scolded at by fairy godmother for starting a food fight and dying Audrey's hair (green), Uma's idea.

My style changed back I had medium-long deep purple wavy hair, with my leather style clothes. _Now this is the real me_ , I thought.

We stole back our stuff from the museum, Evies mirror, my spell book, Uma's necklace, and Harry's hook.

Harry got to the remote first, so he got to choose what to watch. He was flipping through the channels on our tv, when a certain cartoon caught his eye.

He listened for a minute. _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea..._ it sang. He tilted his head to the side. Then laughed, and turned to us.

"It is really upsetting that this guy looks like my father" He said. We laughed, because it was true. Harry tossed the remote to Carlos. And got up to leave. I was just too curious for my own good.

"I gotta go guys" I said, but there were caught up in the tv.

I caught Harry walking to our stash of spray paint.

"Hey, what exactly do you think your doing mister?" I asked smirking. Me and Harry have gotten pretty close during this month. We have gone off a couple of time to paint. He's a really good painter.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Ms Stalker?" He said looking into my eyes. His eyes are sea blue and I always have a hard time looking away, it weird.

"I am not a stalker. And besides, your the one who walked off. Leaving _Carlos_ of all of us the remote. I mean really, who does that?"I replied and to my surprise, he chucked.

"Fell like graffiti-ing a castle wall?" He asked, smirking, and dragging his hook through my hair and making my stomach queasy. _I wonder if he knows what he does,_ I thought. As we started walking.

"What are you thinking?" I said, grabbing a couple of cans," Long live evil or down with the king" I smiled.

"Long live evil" he said, coolly. "With a dead king in the background."

"Perfect," I said, " You know some day we will have to tell the others that we do this"

"Ah but someday can hold many possibilities..." Harry mumbled. " Since we are alone, answer my question?" He was doing the dead ben and I was doing long live evil.

"Shoot for it" I said, focusing on my art.

Then suddenly he spun me to face him. And he was my only support from falling.

"Will you meet me tomorrow night on the beach for dinner?" He starred into my eyes.

"Y-yes " I stumbled for words.

Later I was in our room thinking about it and Evie broke the silence.

"So where did you and Harry run off to today?" She asked.

"Oh we painted Long Live Evil with a dead king one the west castle wall. Then Harry asked me to meet him on the beach tomorrow," I said focusing on my drawing, until I heard a scream.

"AND YOURE JUST NOW TELLING ME??!?!" She yelled. "What are you going to wear?"

"What are you talking about? It's just a hangout," I said, then I processed what Harry said and what Evie said. "Oh my god, did he...?"

"Uh huh" Evie replied, searching through our closet.

I can't be live this. Harry Hook asked me to a date.

 **Sorry if it's bad or confusing if so let me know and I will go back and try to fix some of it. How's the ask out?**

 **While I was writing this D2 came on and I looked up and sat like 3 inches from the tv during the scene with Mal and Harry. I was so freaking happy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except the plot :(**

Harry's POV

After I finally got the balls to ask Mal out, I went back to me and Gil's dorm. It was very bright at first but we personalized it so to speak. We painted on the walls and changed all the clothes and sheets. It looks very good now. I walked in with a smile, not realizing Gil was in the room.

"What's with the smile, lover boy?" He said, suspiciously, looking up from his homework. "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I did. And stop calling me lover boy." I said falling back into my bed. I had a canopy and when we were, shall we say, remodeling our room, I painted Mal in a old VK outfit with her crest on the top blanket of the canopy. I made sure that no one would see it unless they laid in the bed. An image I can't see mm to get out of my head. _She really is the most beautiful and most talented girl I know_ , I thought.

"Bro you really need to stop starring at that thing" Gil said half focusing on homework. "It gets creepy."

"Well if you had a picture of Freddie you would do the same" I explained grabbing my sketchbook. "By the way, did she ever respond to your texts?"

"Well kinda, she said hi. But that's a start, right?" He looked worried.

"Yea sure, mate". I replied not completely listening because I was drawing my idea for the date. I would slip Mal a note tomorrow morning telling her to meet me by the old oak. Then take her to the abandoned beach I found about a mile north. No one is ever there, so it will be perfect. I'll make sure to let ever know so that she can slip a swimming suit into the basket when no one is looking. Then I will make a nice dinner that will be good even if not perfectly hot. It will be great.

I decided to get some rest so that I can wake up on time.

 _The next day, @7am_

I woke up feeling great. My dreams were great. Mal and I were together and doing... couple things. ;-)

 **I know it's short but the next will have romance and love will blossom.**

 **Ps if anyone wants to know the details of Harry's dream just drop me an email, my email is kaylie.kat.**

 **I'll update soon or go back and add to other chapters**


End file.
